The Tolling Snowbell
by neon flights
Summary: The Lyoko gang go on a school trip to a nearby ski lodge, but it's not always as fun as you may think. A drop or two of UxY as always. [oneshot]


I started writing chapter 8 for the typewriter story, then I gave up and decided to write something else. Typical of me, no?

Anyway, I've decided to start writing Pokemon fics as well eventually, so I've been watching the show to get a better idea of the characters. I first saw 'Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let it Snorunt!' and though it was ok. The next day 'Do I Hear A Ralts?' played. I'd heard of it on and it sounded good, so I watched it.

And it was just such an amazing episode, I HAD to write an UxY fic based on it. xD And to make it easier to write, I mixed it with the Snorunt episode, put it all together and have it written with fluffiness and poof!

The humor here is mainly from parts of a fight, my author notes and, well, Odd. No giraffes, sorry.

Pretend Yumi has telekinesis in the real world, you'll see why. Aaaand, if you've seen those Pokepisodes, you'll pretty much know what happens. But read it anyway!

* * *

'Thank god!' Ulrich yelled, 'We're finally going on that ski trip!' 

The rest of the class burst out of the gym chanting the same words.

The others met up with Ulrich as soon as the crowd disappeared.

'Can you believe this?' Yumi said excitedly.

'I know!' replied Odd, 'It's been postponed for like what, 8 months?'

Jeremie straightened his glasses. 'Actually, it was 7 and a half.'

Aelita giggled while the young boy blushed.

Odd rolled his eyes. 'Oh brother…'

'You're so immature, Odd.' said Yumi, before realising the mistake she made.

'What? Hmm? What's wrong about me laughing at that sort of thing?'

He obviously caught on, since he had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Yumi hesitated. 'Well…'

Ulrich felt hot around the collar as Odd looked at him, then Yumi, then back and forth between the two.

'Are you done pretending to be a metronome, yet?' Ulrich said finally.

The others bursts out laughing at this.

'Forget I even said anything,' Odd said grinning.

'_Phew.'_ Ulrich and Yumi thought secretly.

'I'll just save it for the ski trip!'

* * *

When the day came, the students were squirming with excitement, these trips were never organized that often. 

Since they were still going to be in the country, they decided to go to the (fill-in-the-gap-'cause-Teki-is-crap-at-Geoggy-time) in the (MR BLANK) of France.

One long, boring, bumpy, noisy coach ride later, the students arrived at the ski lodge.

Luckily enough, the rooms were all in a row, a wall separating the boys' rooms from the girls'. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie's room were just before the wall, then Yumi and Aelita were in the next.

They unpacked all their clothes etc. Odd had ran off somewhere saying something about 'chocolate' while Aelita and Yumi hung out in the boys' room.

(sorry if all of the text before this was…off. I started the part after this before the above. For some reason. …xD)

'HEY GUYS!' Odd yelled, bursting through the door. It scared Aelita half to death.

Ulrich moaned, he had only flopped onto his bed seconds before. 'What is it now, Odd? After that bus trip, I could sleep for a moon.'

The blond haired boy shook his head. 'Oh Ulrich, that's just like you. Get up, lazy bones! The principal let us wander around for a while!'

Aelita seemed delighted, while the other three started to complain.

'Come ON Odd!' Yumi cried, 'We're tired! We're hungry! _We want to sleep._ Need I say more?'

Jeremie and Ulrich couldn't think of anything else to say, they just nodded.

Odd seemed to have been staring into space while she said all of that.

'Huh? Whatcha say?'

Jeremie slapped his forehead while Yumi's eye twitched.

'C'mon guys…pweez?' whimpered Odd, complete with puppy eyes.

Silence.

'Hot cocoa is on me when we come baaaack…'

No more was said as the others changed into warmer clothes.

* * *

'Wow, look at this! And that! And some of this!' 

Since Kadic didn't look as attractive when it was covered in snow as much as the mountains did, Aelita seemed amazed at everything she saw.

Jeremie thought it was cute and talked to her about why there was snow if XANA hadn't attacked.

Ulrich and Yumi, however, were…the best word to suit it, cranky, since they were still sleepy until Odd barged in.

'This bites.' Yumi grumbled before randomly kicking a lump of snow in front of her.

Ulrich thought it'd be a good time to crack a joke. 'Hey, if we torched the forest we wouldn't have to stay here.'

They chuckled a little before realising how far behind they were.

'C'mon, lovebirds!' yelled Odd.

'WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!'

They acted as if that joke was never said and ran on up.

On the way, Yumi was about to trip over a rock before Ulrich reached out to steer her clear of it.

'Watch out!'

Yumi glared at him.

'What?' Ulrich said confusedly, 'You could have fallen.'

'I have two eyes already, Ulrich.'

'I was just trying to help!'

'I don't need help!'

'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THESE THINGS?'

'SHUT UP!'

Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were walking along until they heard a loud yell.

'**I'M NOT A 2 YEAR OLD!'**

Slowly, they turned around to see their two friends practically having a proverbial deathmatch.

One thought came to the boys' minds. _'PMSing again.'_

'I don't need a runt like you to help me out!'

'Oh yeah? Well…well…YOU SUCK!'

Ulrich was obviously losing.

'Guys! GUYS!' Odd yelled as the three of them ran back to the bickering pair.

Yumi and Ulrich turned to look at them before pointing at each other.

'She/he started it!'

'What the hell? IT WAS YOU!'

'YOU!'

Jeremie and Aelita held Ulrich back while Odd attempted to hold Yumi back.

Obviously failing, Odd ended up annoying Yumi even more and she ended up running off into the trees.

They all stared at Ulrich, who had an expressionless face.

'She'll be back.' he said.

'How do you know?'

'Just a hunch.'

* * *

Yumi trudged through the trees in a mad rage. 

'What the hell is his problem? Being angry at me like that…' she grumbled as she dodged a tree branch that was swinging towards her face.

As the black-haired girl trudged along, she started to recall more of the things she had said to Ulrich.

'_You're such a jerk! I just wonder how your parents managed to pay for this goddamn trip!'_

'_Go play in the traffic, why don't you!'_

'_I don't need a runt like you to help me out!'_

Yumi pictured Ulrich's face when she said that last one. She could have sworn his eyes watered for a second, before shaking his head and screaming back at her.

'Dear God, what have I done?'

There was a rustling sound in the bushes. Yumi started to panic.

'Hello? Is anyone there?'

A loud growl answered back.

Doing what came natural, she started to run.

The thing seemed to be following her to make it worse.

'_I've got to lose it, whatever it is!'_

Yumi turned left and then right shortly afterwards to confuse it, but it still seemed to know where she was.

She ended up at the other side of the forest and on top of a slope, but the wolf (she eventually heard it barking) wouldn't give up.

Yumi started to slide down the slope and seemed to be getting away from it.

She would have made it safely, if she'd seen the boulder in front of her.

Without warning, she crashed into it and was sent flying into the river behind it.

It caught Yumi completely off guard. She started to black out as she sank into the murky waters.

* * *

'OK, now I'm starting to regret dragging you guys out here.' Odd said, shivering. 

The temperature was decreasing rapidly and they were getting colder each minute.

'We better go back before we freeze to death.' Jeremie chattered, holding onto Aelita to keep them both warm.

_'Wow, I wish I had a girl to keep me warm. Hey, speaking of girls…'_

Odd turned to Ulrich who was facing the other direction and staring into the distance. He hadn't said anything since after Yumi ran off.

'Worried about Yumi, huh?'

Ulrich didn't answer.

It was then that they heard a loud voice that sounded like the principal.

'Attention students, please do not leave the lodge. There are blizzard warnings and it's getting colder. Please come back inside as soon as possible.'

As soon as he stopped talking, a soft voice filled Ulrich's mind.

_'Help…someone…'_

'Huh?'

_'Please…guys…rich…'_

'Someone's in trouble!' he exclaimed before dashing off into the distance, obviously not hearing the last part correctly.

Aelita stared after him. 'Is that normal for Ulrich?'

Odd folded his arms. 'If Yumi's involved, yes.'

'We better go, Ulrich should be back soon.' Jeremie said, before they all ran off in the direction of the ski lodge.

* * *

Ulrich was running as fast as he could. 

'I think it came from over here!'

He turned in the direction Yumi took, obviously not remembering.

Following the footprints in the snow, Ulrich eventually ended up out of the forest.

'Well, there's a slope with a rock. No more choices, I guess.'

He slid down the hill and jumped over the rock ('cause he's all cool and athletic 'n all).

'I should be almos-'

Ulrich gaped at the sight before him.

'OH GOD, YUMI!'

He ran forward and kneeled down next to the wet, shaking girl.

'C'mon! Wake up, wake up!' he cried, trying to shake her awake.

Yumi didn't budge, not counting the trembling.

'She's steaming hot…she might have caught a fever when she fell in the river!'

Picking her up bridal style, (my first time using that phrase! Whee!) Ulrich ran back into the forest.

'_Don't worry, Yumi. You'll be alright. I promise.'_

'_Thanks Ul…you…best.'_

'_Don't strain yourself, Yumi. It won't help you.'

* * *

_

Aelita was still really worried. 'Are you sure Ulrich and Yumi will be alright?'

'Don't worry, Aelita! I sure they're fine!' Jeremie reassured her, as they approached the building.

'Yeah!' Odd added, 'They're probably inside having some cocoa already!'

How wrong he was.

* * *

It started to snow again. Hard. The principal was definitely right about the blizzard warning. 

Ulrich battled his way through the icy wind. 'Need to…get to a safe…place.'

He spotted a cave nearby, which seemed to be sheltered from the snow.

Ulrich dashed inside and set Yumi on the ground.

_'Zy…diz…hot…'_

'Oh no, you're getting weaker!' Ulrich cried, 'Don't give up, Yumi! Please don't!'

Strangely enough, he only noticed there was hardly any snow on the ground at that point.

Fate decided to give Ulrich a chance at that time, for in the corner of the cave was a small plant.

His eyes lit up. 'BERRIES!'

The boy dashed over to the plant and plucked a few ripe fruits off of it and brought them over to Yumi's side.

'Hey Yumi, I found some berries! Try and eat some,' he said softly while raising one of the berries close to her mouth, 'My mom always said to me when I was sick that juicy berries make you feel better.'

Yumi could sense the berries near her, but she couldn't eat. She just couldn't.

'C'mon, you have to try!' Ulrich pleaded, his hand was starting to shake.

She didn't move.

The berry fell out of Ulrich's hand as tears filled his eyes.

'P-please Yumi, don't leave me! DON'T!'

He started to tremble as tears threatened to leak out of his eyes.

'This is all my fault,' he choked out, 'I-I s-shouldn't have fought with you earlier…'

Yumi's body tensed up. Since she was still a little psychic, she could sense how Ulrich was feeling.

'I shouldn't have come here with the others! If we hadn't thought, you'd be ok and we'd be back at the lodge with the others!'

Ulrich just swallowed his tears as she said 'I'm sorry' over and over.

'BARK!'

He shot up.

It was the wolf that was chasing Yumi earlier! (YAY! Oh, wait…) Of course, Ulrich didn't know.

It padded up to him with a rag in his mouth.

Ulrich wiped his eyes. 'What's that supposed to be for?'

The wolf sniffed at the berries on the ground, which were now frozen.

As he looked between the frozen berries and the rag, Ulrich slowly added up what it was trying to say in his head.

'An icepack!'

He placed the berries on the rag, tied it up and placed it on Yumi's forehead.

'Does that feel better, Yumi?' he asked, hoping for a reply.

She opened her eyes a little and gave a small nod.

Tears of happiness spread to Ulrich's eyes. 'Yes! It worked!'

With Yumi awake, she was strong enough to grab onto Ulrich's back as he ran back to the lodge.

With the wolf eagerly running beside him, of course.

* * *

_Who am I inside?  
The one who'll cry  
Or is it the one that I hide?  
Time to decide  
It's time I try  
And I won't be denied  
It's time for me to show you  
Now I know that I'm gonna break through  
Please try to read my mind  
Then you'll see  
Please then you'll find me by  
The real me_

Ulrich watched through the window as Yumi was rushed into the ER room.

Just seeing her with the oxygen mask on her face made him feel like fainting.

'Ulrich!'

He turned around to see Aelita, Odd and Jeremie standing near him.

His friends, the ones he truly needed right now.

Not being able to hold back his tears any longer, Ulrich ran into Aelita's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

'It's gonna be alright now, buddy, you really pulled through.' Odd said to him quietly.

_Who am I inside?  
Read my mind

* * *

_

Waking up out of his daze, Ulrich shook his head to realised the others were prodding his shoulder.

'Hey Ulrich, the doctors said Yumi's alright! We can go see her now!' Aelita said to him.

He dashed past them and through the door into the room Yumi was in.

There she was, sitting up and looking at him with a wide grin on her face.

'You're alright! You're alright!' Ulrich cried as he ran over to Yumi and picked her up, then spinning her around.

Odd and the others were smiling as the doctor came in.

'I see she's recovering well?' he said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked at the two teens hugging each other.

'So doctor, what happened?' Jeremie asked curiously.

He cleared his throat. 'It's a good thing that kid came to the lodge in time. That fever had turned to pneumonia at that stage. (the three of them gasped, Yumi and Ulrich weren't paying attention) If he came even an hour later I'm not sure what would have happened.'

Aelita smiled as she turned to the now laughing couple. 'Yumi definitely looks better now.'

'With Ulrich around her,' Odd added laughing, 'she _always_ looks better.'

* * *

Word spread around fast about Yumi's whole scenario. In fear of any more accidents, Mr Delmas decided to cut the trip short. To everyone's dismay. 

'NOOO! PLEASE, NO!' cried Odd as he ran after the principal, 'If we go back to school, I HAVE TO LEARN AGAIN!'

The others had a good laugh about that. Yumi stumbled a little, but Ulrich helped her of course.

'Are you sure it was such a good idea to sneak out of the hospital like that?' asked Ulrich with a raised eyebrow.

Yumi blushed. 'Err, no. I guess not.'

She sighed and turned her back to him.

'I guess you have to leave now, huh?'

Ulrich stared at her. 'Well, I wish I could stay here until you're given the all clear from the doctor, but I can't. My parents want to lecture me.'

'Again.' He added, which made Yumi giggle a little, but she made a sad face again.

'But I don't want you to leave yet!' she cried before running into his arms.

(now imagine leaves flowing past them. It makes the moment more…momentioish.)

'I don't either, but I have to go.' Ulrich said softly, stroking her hair.

'But I promise I'll come back for you.'

Yumi lifted her head up. 'You will?'

'Promise.'

They smiled as they stood away from each other.

'So it's a deal?' Yumi asked.

Ulrich nodded. 'Uhuh, and-'

But she wasn't standing there anymore.

He looked around confusedly, until a cool breeze gently whisked past him, making his hair seem to sparkle.

_'Promise me, Ulrich. Promise you'll come back and get me…'_

Ulrich grinned. 'Don't worry, Yumi. I will.' He said to himself.

Odd had come back after receiving a telling-off from the principal, just in time to see what had happened.

He walked up to Aelita. 'Hey Princess?'

She turned to face him. 'Yes?'

'You remember when you asked yesterday if Ulrich was acting normal and I said yes?'

'Yeah…'

'Forget it. He's talking to himself again.'

* * *

Ain't that a nice place to leave it off? xD 

I just realized halfway through it that Sissi and William weren't in it. Umm…let's just say Tricket ate them and leave it at that. (heehee, I thought it was a cute wolf name)

The song was from that 'Do I Hear A Ralts?' thingy, I don't own that. This oneshot and my last one both had snow and a wolf in it. Weird.

Hope you liked it, 'cause I took a serious lecture on staying up late on school nights when I tried to upload it before. (nervous laugh)

And I'd really appreaciate it if you reviewed, since I always worry about whether my non-humor stories are sufficient or not. Paranoid as a porpoise, I be.


End file.
